A Death Dream
by bleachyum
Summary: HIATUSDISCONTINUED: Lupin Yume traveled to Suna and befriended a Panda. She is now under a new identity with a new name. She now lives with a broody rooster emo boy. Who will she love? GaaraxOC SasukexOC but will be Gaaraxyume. Don't flame. Crappy summar
1. Meeting PandaChan

WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SPIRAL DEATH DREAM!  
by: BleachYum  
R&R!

"talking"  
_"thoughts"  
_**_"demonic thoughts"  
_"demonic talking"**

A Spiral Death Dream  
By: bleachyum  
1st Chapter: Meeting Panda-chan  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A girl could be seen in the desert, she was heading to Sunagakure. She left her beloved home Konohagakure for reasons, of course. She looked like she was not even 5 years old. She was wearing a black shirt that came up half-way to her arms. She was wearing black capris, with the original clad blue ninja shoes :A/N haha that rhymes and guess who this is: Her eyes were dark blue that looked like the midnight sky. Her pupils were yellow. An odd sight to see, her hair was in a messy bun, that looked like it was done in a hurry. Right next to her was a Konoha Leaf Anbu, a tall man, with muscles, and silver hair. :A/N teehehe:  
"We're almost there"  
"Yes I know, I'm not stupid" as the little girl said this, the Anbu just rolled his eyes.  
After seven minutes and thirty-four point two seconds. They arrived at Sunagakure Entrance gate.  
_Anbu_ _thoughts_:_"Finally we're here! I don't think I can watch this kid for a second longer!"  
_  
The guy with a slash on his eye lazily asked, "State your business where you're from, how long you're going to stay, and your passports?"  
The Anbu came up and said, " I am here to escort Yume Lupin, we're here from konoha, she'll be staying here for a few years, and here's our passport." The Anbu waved the passport right infront of the guard's nose. " I see, you may enter."  
Our protagonist entered the gates of Suna, as she walked up she saw a school yard with kids her age playing. She looked on her left to see a little boy with red hair. He was under a tree, sitting on a swing, he looked sad. She walked up to him.  
"Why are you all alone?" Yume walked up to him.

The boy looked up "Ar..are you talking to.. me?"  
"No, the OTHER boy that looks like a panda with red hair… Of course you!" She smiled.  
The boy frowned and looked down. "Why are you talking to me? Don't you think I'm a monster, like everybody else?"  
Yume frowned at this, " You don't look so scary to me, you look.. normal, like me"  
The boy smiled and looked up, "Thanks,"  
Yume didn't even noticed the anbu until she heard his voice.

"Yume, it's time to go see the kazekage"  
She looked up and said, "Okay"

She turned around and went then she stopped in midstroll. "OI! PANDA-BOY! I'll see you soon!"

"My name isn't Panda-boy! It's GAARA!"  
" Cool name by the way! Mine is Yume!"  
"I'll see you soon Yume!"  
Yume ran with her anbu escort to the kazekage tower.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the swings

Gaara smiled to himself, his first friend. He felt a feeling he never felt, happiness?  
_Gaara's thoughts:"Hm, this is the first time someone has talked to me.."  
_**"EAT HER!"  
**_"NOO! She's my first friend!"  
_**"Hm, she smells like wolf. Could it be? NAw.."  
"Hey kid, you should wake up now, or I'll take over"  
:grins evily:  
**_"O CRAP!" _

Gaara jolted from his slumber.  
"o crap, I can't believed that I slept"

While Gaara scolded himself for sleeping, some one was watching the whole conversation.  
"So it appears that Gaara is friends with Yume."  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was swinging when he sneezed.  
Yume sneezed in the waiting room.  
The Kazekage secretary asked, "Are you okay?"  
Yume just plainly said, "Some one's talking about me behind my back"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hmm, A raccoon and a wolf friends, they have much in common. Konoha eh? I wonder if she knows the fox?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
"haha I can't believe I wrote this chapter please read and review! Yes in this story gaara is very OOC, so it's probably gonna be GaaxYume, Naruxhina, SasukeXOC, SakuraX I dunno u choose!  
well, so far the only serious thing is going to be GaaxYume and NaruxHina  
the other couples are gonna be implied. This is my first story so people, don't kill me!

Gaara: Why do I have to do this:olderversion:  
Yume: Panda-Chan, you're suppose to be in the younger version!  
Sharon: Come on Panda-Chan, listen to yume!  
Gaara: NOO:releases shukaka:  
Yume:slaps:  
Gaara: OWW:rubs his forehead that now has a big bump:  
Sharon: R&R!


	2. PandaChan's dream

A Spiral Death Dream  
By: bleachyum  
Chapter:2  
Panda-Chan's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if so, Panda-chan would be all mine:

"Talking"

**DEMONIC TALKING SO NORMAL PEOPLE CAN HEAR**

'Thoughts, where no one can listen unless you have a demon.'

"_thoughts when you are talking to the tail monster"  
**"Kyuubi or Shukaku telling you to shut up and no one else can hear"  
'Kyuubi or Shukaku thoughts'**_

Yume: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Or else…  
Sharon: Or else what?  
Gaara: Sabaku no kyu!  
people: AHH OKAY!

A Spiral Death Dream

* * *

"So… Gaara, I heard you made a girlfriend today? Is it true?" 

Temari gave Gaara an amusing look. It happens to be that Temari is actually Gaara's sister. She was a couple years older than him. She had two blondepigtails and was wearing a purple knee-lengthdress and she had a smirk on her face.

"WHAT! Gaara… a. girl...friend? NO WAY!"

A young boy probably the same age as Temari stared at Gaara. Kankurou was Gaara's older brother. He had dark hair and had no make up, he was also wearing complete black, and was fixing his new doll that he got from Sasori.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend! And wipe that look of your face… Before I KILL you!"  
"Ano… Gomen ne… Gaara otouto" Temari and Kankurou replied in unison.

"Don't call me that… ever."

"ha..ha.. of course! We'll never ever call you that" _sweatdrops_

'Gosh! Why is Gaara like this all the time! He PMS too much'

:A/N bwuhahaha I just had to added that:

'That's strange, Gaara seemed to be happy, I swear I saw a smile on his face, or is it my imagination! I must be high again...'

* * *

As time flew by…  
"Can you two stop standing there like complete ass holes?" 

"Go..Gomen ne… Gaara"

"What ever"

Gaara ended the awkward scene by turning right and went up the stairs and head straight to his room.

* * *

:Gaara's room: 

'Yume, she has lonely eyes does she feel my pain?'

Gaara closed his eyes, not aware that he fell into a light slumber  
Until…

:KNOCK KNOCK:  
Temari's voice surprised Gaara.  
"Gaara! Do you want anything to eat!"

"No."

Gaara waited until he couldn't hear Temari's footsteps as they led downstairs to who knows where?

* * *

_  
Gaara's dream_

_Where was he? Gaara looked around to see nothing but dark blue. It just wasn't the color, dark blue, but something amazing. The color looked like the midnight sky on a perfect night. He could not describe the feeling in his chest or the sensation, pounding in his mind. He felt the adrenaline rush through his body. This feeling was exciting, yet tranquil, but was unknown. He saw yellow dots, slowly the "dark blue" turned into an eye that was rarely seen in Suna, it slowly morphed into a human being. It was Yume.  
_

_"Yume!" _

_The so called "Yume" looked at Gaara, she smiled then waved, saying,  
"Catch me if you can, Panda-chan!"_

_Gaara started to walk, then run, then into full sprint. No matter how far he ran, she would always slip right past him, until he couldn't catch up no more.  
"Yume! Please stop!...You're myfriend!" Gaara started to pant, he couldn't, he…_

_Yume put her finger to Gaara's mouth signaling for him to shutup, She stared into his jade eyes, reflecting midnight blue in his…_

_"Panda-chan! I can feel your lonliness, don't worry I'll be your friend, I'll never leave" _

_Gaara stopped to hear Yume's words, _

'_Don't worry…your friend…never leave..'_

_As those words embedded into his head, his moonlight universe slowly disappeared. The "dark blue" spun around him and his body like a ribbon. He closed his eyes until…  
_

**"OI! Kid?"**

_Gaara looked up to see him self in a sandy desert. He stared infront of him, there stood the One Tail Tanuki, Shukaku._

_"What do you want?"_

"_**What else do you know about the Yume girl?"**_

"_Well…"_

"_**Hey kid, she knows how exactly you feel"  
**"What?"_

"_**And kid, any second, IM GONNA BE FREE! BWUHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Then, realizing what could happen, Gaara jolted from his rare nap.

* * *

:A/N! Woot!  
I doubt that any of you kids would actually read this  
but please give me some ideas!

T-T nobody has even read this

Gaara: I did..  
Sharon: YAY!  
Gaara: too bad it sucked  
Sharon: T-T

Yume: Panda-chan! That was mean!

Gaara: ….  
Sharon&Yume: DON'T FORGET TO R&R!

Gaara: They already read it… idiots..  
Sharon: I miss the younger version of you!  
Gaara: Get use to it…  
Yume: Meanie.  
Temari: What about us!  
Kankurou: it was only about yume and gaara!  
Sharon:runs away:

Review please and tell me what im doing wrong!


	3. Yume's dream

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if so then gaara will be mine! xP

"normal talking"  
'thinking'  
**DEMONIC TALKING SO THAT NORMAL PEOPLE CAN HEAR  
"demonic speaking so the person can only hear  
'demonic thoughts'  
**

A Spiral Death Dream

By: bleachyum

Ch.3 Yume's Dream

* * *

"Yume-San? You and your escort may see Kazekaga-sama right now!"

"Hmm… what?.." apparently Yume fell asleep when she was waiting. She lift up her head and yawned and went back to sleep, on her comfortable pillow.  
Her head was about to touch the pillow until, it moved.

"AHH! MY PILLOW IS MOVING! IT'S ALIVE!"  
"maa, maa, Don't worry, you just slept on my lap for the past 2 hours."

She looked up to see her Escort. One minute later, the words her escort just said went through her mind.

'slept…on who's lap?... wait… O CRAP!'  
Yume flipped herself off the escort and casually walked into the Kazekage's office.

'Crap, I slept on the escort's lap? Wait? TWO HOURS!'  
Her escort just looked at her, and rolled her eyes and followed her into the office.

* * *

Yume entered the office, it was sort of normal looking but had a crap load of papers.

'Sucks to be a Kage'

**"Doushite?"  
**'Well, you have to review all those papers, and tell other's what to do, so you must have a kind heart, you must be elite of the elite, and you're willing to sacrifice for others. Just like the Yondaime Hokage!'  
**"I see…Is it because you're too lazy?"**

'Shut up, Baka-wolf!'

**"Hmph, is that what you say to some one who has trained you for 3 years?"**

'Gomen ne Wolf-_sensei_''

In front of her was a man that reminded her of some one…  
'He sort of looks like Panda-chan!'

"So… Yume?"  
She looked up at the Kazekage and answered

"Yes?"

"Did the 8 tailed wolf ever trained you?"

"Yes she did"

"Then I have mission for you…"

"What is it?"

* * *

"_HOKAGE-SAMA!" a lady with blue shinobi clothing came running up to a man with blonde hair. His eyes were strict, yet kind.  
' Who the hell is this man! Wow, he's pretty hot!'_

"_Nani!" The blonde man looked up with eyes that showed fear._

_"Well,.. instead of…9 tailed Fox, there's also an 8 tailed Wolf!"_

_"It appears to be that they joined together to destroy.."  
"And Hokage-sama?.."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I found this baby girl, abandoned in the road, her parents must have left because of the Kyuubi attack."_

_"Get my new born son, and the baby girl, I'm sorry, that you two will suffer… Please forgive me, especially you, Naruto."_

_'Naruto? Who's that?'_

_**"The carrier of Kyuubi"**_

_The eight and nine tailed demon, ranted through out the night. It was late, all you could see was a frog, a fox, and a wolf. Fighting, until, a flash of light came. _

_A few moments later silence came upon the destroyed village. In the middle of the forest two people lay near the fallen hokage. _

_"Kakashi,…look out… for the… baby girl… and… Sarutobi… watch out..for my… son..& the…village…treat both of them… like a hero. They…will endure… pain.. that we.. will never… experience."_

_"Arashi-sensei…What will you name the baby girl?"_

_The blonde hokage looked at his student and pondered for a bit…_

_"Name my…son… Naruto…Uzumaki… and the girl,… well.. you… can choose…and Sarutobi…Tell…Naruto…that I'm sorry…tell him…when he's ready…"_

_"Hai" Sarutobi and Kakashi replied in unison._

_  
The blonde hokage, known as the best, contract to frogs, and the master of rasengan lied dead. _

_"Ne, Kakashi-kun, what are you going to name her?"_

_Kakashi stopped staring at his dead sensei and stared at the new Sandaime Hokage._

_"Lupin…Yume…and since I don't know her birthday, it'll be the day after"_

_'So I got that name from a guy named Kakashi? Wonder who he is?'_

_**"Are you an idiot?"**_

_'No'  
**"HE'S THE ANBU ESCORT!"**_

_'WHAT! Dude, like wtf?' _

Later at night

'What a weird dream, right? Wolf sensei?'  
**"I agree, are you still startled by my voice? Yume-_chan_" **

There was a slight enthuses on chan.

'ye.. NO!...It's sort of unbelievable that the 8 tailed wolf would be a baa-chan!'

The wolf slight twitched, when she heard baa-chan.

**"ANYWAYS…What was the mission the old man assigned?"**

'I have to assassinate a little boy, O..crap..'  
**"What?"**

'I have to kill Panda-chan!'

**'The container for Shukaku'**

'But I got a plan'

**"Care to explain?"**

'Well, it starts off like this…'

In a dark alley in Konohagakure

"Come here you demon child!"

A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes started to run away. They were always chasing him no matter what, especially, on the Yondaime's Death anniversary.

'Why are they after me! Why! What did I do to them!'

"YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND AND MY SON! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

A couple of the Anbu were there, but they weren't there to stop the fight, but actually engage to beat this innocent little boy. Through out all his life, especially on his birthday, he was beaten, glared, and ignored.

'Why? Why?'

**"I can help you, if you want."**

'Who was that?'

**"Kyuubi, but, you have let me fight"**

A swarm of red chakra flew in the air. The villagers that survived the great kyuubi attack, knew this chakra, yet it had no blood lust.

**IF YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON THIS BOY'S HEAD, THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL!**

The villagers took a step back. This little boy was no longer, innocent. It looked like his blonde hair grew and had a few red tints in it. His eyes were no long deep light Blue, but now a pool of red blood. His teeth changed, he had fangs, and claws. His whiskers were more darker.  
After they all saw this. They started to run away. Leaving the poor boy by himself.

**"There you go, they won't bother you for now. Ne, Kit, would you like me to train you?"**

'Yes?'

**"No, Kit, I need a serious answer"**

'YES!'

**"If so, then you need to increase your taijutsu and your chakra compacity"**

'Okay…'

**"Hey kid?"**

'Yeah?'

**"What's your name again?"**

'Naruto'

back to Yume

'That's how the plan works.'  
**"Are you sure about this?"**

'Yeah'

**"Hn, I can't wait."**

She jumped the houses of Sunagakure. And she disappeared in to the dark blue midnight.

Fin

That's the end of chapter 3!  
So far I wrote 2 chapters in one day. PLEASE REVIEW! & TELL ME SOME IDEA'S, COMMENT'S, AND CONCERNS!

Gaara: how come I wasn't mentioned in this chapter!

Sharon: I thought you didn't care.  
Gaara: Shuddup

Yume: hey! This chapter is finished!

Sharon: keep on reading, and please review :


	4. Love Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if so then gaara will be mine! xP

"normal talking"  
'thinking'  
**DEMONIC TALKING SO THAT NORMAL PEOPLE CAN HEAR  
"demonic speaking so the person can only hear  
'demonic thoughts'**

A Spiral Death Dream

By:bleachyum  
Ch4

'So, amazing wolf sensei, do thou like my plan?'

** "Why are you talking like that?"**

'Because, if I speak to you like a young person would normally do, you wouldn't understand it, right? Baa-chan?'

** "UROUSEI! Baka gakki, you should be grateful that I am training you."  
(Shuddup! Stupid Brat,)**

'Whatever.'

** "Don't get smart on me, little one. And yes, I do like your plan"**

'Then let's do it!'

* * *

It was late, the sun was setting on the village of Sunagakure. The sky was violet, with orange, and shone one star.

Our little Gaara walked the empty streets, that yet would be busy again. He slowly walked, thinking about that dream… Nobody was in the street. Yet some one was following him. A Drunkie got out a local bar, he staggered as he walked. His pupils were blood-shot.

"OI!... Aren't…you that…bakemono!" (monster)

Gaara looked up, to show anger in his eyes.

"Yes… yes I am." He grinned, his eyes did not show anger anymore but the small monster was leaking killer intent, and bloodlust.  
"AHHH! …. He…isa… gonna… KEEL..me!"

The Drunkie tried to run, until, his feet were caught by the sand.

"Huh! WHAT THE HELL IS.. THIS?"

Gaara started to chuckle, and grinned like a mad man… He whispered something that only he could hear.  
"Sabaku Kyuu"

The sand slowly started to engulf the drunk.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"  
Gaara, looked up and said..

"Sabaku Sou Sou"

Squirts of blood and a chuckle was heard in the night.

* * *

Gaara walked to his house, he looked around, the village looked like it was deserted. He looked up to see his father, the Kazekage, like always, his father had a frown on his face.

"Where have you been?"

Gaara was shocked by this. He first couldn't reply, but simply said…

"Since, when did you care?"

"Hmph… Go inside, your dinner is getting cold"

"Whatever."

He walked into the house, to be greeted by an anxious Temari and Kankurou. He briefly ignored them and headed straight to Yashamaru. The only one that actually cared.

"Yashamaru… Right here hurts." He put his hand over his heart.

"Will… it heal… eventually?"

"Gaara-Sama, not all wounds heal. There're various kinds: Physically, Mentally, and Emotionally. But in your case, it's emotional pain. This pain, is something you'll never forget. Something, you'll try your hardest to endure. Not all emotional wounds heal, but some do."

"Yashamaru, will my wound heal?"

"It will… Eventually…"

(A/N: I have no idea how the conversation goes..)

After hearing those words, he stared at his uncle, who was staring outside the window. The words were repeating in his head.

'It will… Eventually…'

* * *

** "There he is… Panda located"**

'Excellent…'

**

* * *

**

Gaara decided to take a walk, not even bothering to tell his family. He looked up and went on a random roof. He lied down and looked at the stars. He slowly closed his eyes, until… He saw a person wearing all black, grab him. Strangely, his sand did not defend him. The person pulled down the mask, and whispered…

"Ne, Panda-chan"

"YUME!"

She quickly put a hand over his mouth, signaling him to shut up or ELSE!

He got her hands off his mouth and whispered…

"Yume, what are you doing?"

"Two people are going to assassinate you tonight!"

Gaara looked down and said, "Did my father assign the assassination?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

Yume looked at him, straight in the eye. She didn't want to tell him that she was the killer…

"Yashamaru and I, your father sent us to kill you. Yashamaru is going to attempt to kill you any time."

He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"You…and Yashamaru! NO..NO NOOOOO!"

She once again put one finger to his mouth and told him to be quiet. She had a plan.

* * *

Gaara was silently sitting on the roof, humming a melody he heard Yume hum all the time  
(The song is Kiss The Rain by Yiruma which I 3)

He didn't notice the shinobi that had a kunai in his knife, gleaming from the moon.

The intruder threw the kunai, only to miss the target. A wall of sand, was blocking it… Before the sand-nin could do anything. The kunai was thrown from the sand. It sunk in the flesh. Right in the liver, the sand-nin fell down from the impact of the kunai. The sand slowly crept up to the shinobi… Tears fell from his eyes. The ninja had a mask on… Gaara walked towards him, he kneeled down beside him, letting blood on his shorts. His arm hesitated to pull down that mask to reveal the face… Yet he would not believe that it was Yashamaru.

His hand, slowly pulled down the mask… There was his uncle, spitting up blood, and smiling.

"Yashamaru… it…can't be?" Tears were trying to escape the jade eyes.

Yashamaru simply smiled and looked at the moon.

"Yes, Gaara-Sama, Your father assigned me to kill you"

He coughed up blood again.

"You were forced to do it, right Yashamaru?"

"Iie, Gaara-Sama, I was able to do this mission or not."

"Na-nani?" Gaara looked up with tears strolling down his cheeks.

"You took the life of my beloved sister, you took her away from me. Deep inside, I truly hated you."

"Ya-yashamaru!"

"Gaara-Sama, When I told you that must emotional wounds don't heal, well, for me… It didn't."

"B-but…"

"Your mother's last word to you, was 'to love yourself, and yourself only.' Gaara, demon who cares only for himself.

"Hah, Whether you like it or not… You're going to die with me. Tonight!"

"NO!"

Yashamaru hastily opened his jounin vest. Strapped on his chest were explosion notes, all covered his upper body. As soon as he opened his vest, the explosion notes activated and BOOM!

Gaara was not harm from the explosions, he was once again protected by his curse. The village curse.

He slowly stood up… The sand started to swirl around him.

"I understand now… Love only yourself, Fight only for yourself"

The sand was spinning madly around him, he started to chuckle until it blasted into a madman's laugh. The sand was still spinning, parts of it went to his left forehead, and wrote 'Love' in kanji.

"Yes, 'a demon who cares, only for himself'"

He kept on chuckling. The sand slowly died down…

A pair of dark blue eyes with yellow orbs was staring at him. She didn't know this would happen.

'Gaara…-san..'

** "Dood, wtf!"**

'Nani?'

** "You called Panda-chan, Gaara-san!"**

'oh.. yeah..'

** "You like him, don't you?" :grins:**

'Ye.. NO! Don't be silly…We just met today!'

** "Hmph, what ever."**

'It feels like I knew him for years.'  
** 'Must be my memories she see. Shukaku, that dirty bastard!'  
**'Panda-chan… I'm sorry…'  
**"sorry for what?"  
**'Making him go through this..'  
**"it's not your fault…"  
**'I know… but why does it feel like it's my fault.'

Yume whispered softly that only she could hear

"Gaara-san…"

Gaara was crying and laughing at the same time, he knew he some one was watching, but he didn't care.

A soft hand patted him on the shoulder. He turned and looked up… Sad dark blue eyes stared at him tenderly…

"Panda-chan"

He looked up, to see…

"Yume"

* * *

WOOT! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!  
by the way..  
this was the longest!

please read&review..  
you'll seriously make my day..

share comments, questions, and concerns...

yargh!


	5. Love and a kiss?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if so then gaara will be mine! xP

"normal talking"  
'thinking'  
**DEMONIC TALKING SO THAT NORMAL PEOPLE CAN HEAR  
"demonic speaking so the jinchuuriki can only hear  
'demonic thoughts'**

A Spiral Death Dream

By:bleachyum

Chapter 5: Sand Dream

* * *

"Panda-chan, daijoubu?(are you alright?)"

He looked up to see Yume staring right in his eyes, trying to read his emotions.  
"Yes,"

She looked up to the sky and lied down. It was her first night off. Many thoughts were flying through the air.

"Oi, Gaara-kun.."

"hai?(yes?)"

Her eyes were still in the sky, and did not met with Gaara's.

"Because I was sent to kill you, and sort of "failed" I have to leave this village."

"NANI! Doushite? (what! Why!)"

"Because I failed this mission and I'm not dead, they'll suspect something."

"…."

"Don't worry, I'm just going to be a wondering nin. After one year I'm going to go back to Konoha. Take the genin test when I'm 12. After a few months, I'll see you at the chuunin exams."

"…but… fine"

Gaara looked down… For a second he thought he was an aberration than he had a friend. Now his friend is gone…

"I have to leave today. Good bye Gaara-kun!"

She got up and walked over to him.

"OI! Matte! (hey! Wait!)"

"hm? Nan desu ka? (what is it?)"

He took something out from his pockets in his shorts. She couldn't see what he was holding because they were in his hand.

"I go-got you this, be-because you we-were my fri-friend."

He gave her a black lace chocker and dangling on it was an hour glass with sand in it.

"OMG! This is so pretty! Thank you Panda-Chan!"

"Your welcome!"

Gaara smiled, he felt nice that he did something to make his best friend happy.

He stopped smiling until he noticed that Yume had a sneaky smile on her face.

"I got you something too, Panda-chan"

Behind her back she held his present.

"Eh? Nan desu ka?"

She kept on grinning. She walked to him and put the present in his hands. As soon as her present was in his hand. She looked up and gave him a peck on his lips and than quickly ran away.

* * *

The look on his face was classic. His cheeks were burning red and his mouth was dropped on the floor. After his brain recuperate, he slowly opened his hand and saw a black string necklace with a silver crescent moon charm. It was beautiful. He held it to the moonlight to see a carving behind the moon.

'I love you, Gaara-kun'

He blushed.

* * *

As soon as she kissed him on the lips she ran away.

'Oh my gosh… I can't believed I did that…'

** "Yume has a boyfriend, Yume has a boyfriend!" **

'Shut up baa-chan!'

** " :sticks out tongue:"

* * *

**

She was outside of Sunagakure. Atleast 30 miles away from a certain redheaded panda.

She looked at the black choker closely. She decided to look at the charm more closely. Beneath it was a small carving. She smiled and blushed.

'I love you, Yume-Chan'

** "bah… I hate when romances are separated."**

'Maa, maa don't complain wolf-_sensei_ we'll see him again probably at the chuunin exams.'

** "Your like…5 years old right?"**

'Yes, my birthday was last month… are you that old to forget it?'

** "UROUSEI! BAKA!" **

'Next year, we'll head out to Konoha. Hmm… I wonder what Saru-jiji is doing?'

* * *

The sandaime hokage looked up from his book, Itcha Itcha Paradise: Snow Mountain Haven, and sneezed.

'Some one must be talking about me. Oh well.'

* * *

Gaara slowly walked up the stairs to his house. As he opened the door a worried Temari scolded at him

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!"  
Gaara was shocked to see that his sister actually reprimanded him and yet was worried about him too.

He ignored her and walk through the door. He saw his father eating at the dinner table.  
Gaara looked up and stared at his father.

"The assassin you hired to kill me are now dead. Both Yume and Yashamaru."

After Gaara said their names his father looked up and was surprised.

"Don't lie about it… Yashamaru told me before he died."

Gaara walked up the stairs and went to his room, leaving an embarrassed kage and a confused Temari and Kankurou.

* * *

He stared at his ceiling then to his walls. He was extremely bored.

** "Cute girl…Too bad she left"**

'Yeah… I'm going to miss her…. A lot'

** 'How weird… I use to date Karin. The unknown 8-tailed wolf… Now the boy is dating the container for her…' **

Gaara decided to look at the necklace again. He really did miss her. He'll see her again… right?

* * *

It was almost dawn. Two more days of traveling will get her to the village of Konohagakure.

'OI, Wolf baa-chan, change of plans. We're going to Konoha.

** "alright, but why?"**

'I'm too lazy to travel everywhere.'

** :sweatsdrop:

* * *

**

After two days of running non stop she reached the gates of Konohagakure.

The chuunin guard asked "What's your name and state your business."

She looked up at the bored chuunin guard. "Yume Lupin and I need to talk to the Hokage."

"Why?"

"We have some unleft business to talk about."

"Fine, but we'll have two anbu guards to escort you."  
"Whatever."

The chuunin summoned two anbu. One had a dog mask on and the other had a fox mask.

The fox masked anbu looked at her and said "Let's go."

They ran across the roofs of konoha and was quickly at the Hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama a little girl would like to see you."

"Come in!"

Yume walked into the Hokage's office. Their were portraits for all of the Hokage.

What caught her eye was the fourth portrait. The Yondaime Hokage known to be the best of all hokage's. He had blonde shaggy hair that covered his eyes. His blue sharp eyes were narrow. He looked strict yet kind. She looked around the office. A little boy looked exactly like the yondaime was begging the sandaime for more allowance.

"umm…Saru-jiji, is right now a bad time?"

He looked up to see a young girl, probably Naruto's age.

"Iie, young Naruto was about to leave anyways."

"NANI! I'm not going to leave until I get a bigger allowance."

She looked at the blondey then to the old man. She then looked at Naruto.

"OI, Saru-jiji this is concerning about something in Suna."

"oOOo, you must be Yume… Hm.. I thought you were dead. So…how was your first A-ranked mission."

" I failed."

"Sou-ka…"

"And Saru-jiji I want to be a genin."

"Okay then, you'll start tomorrow at the academy with Naruto."

"Alright, but… where am I going to live?"

"Well…the Uchiha compound is empty after the massacre."

"The Uchiha Massacre?"

"The Uchiha Clan has a doujutsu called the Sharingan. It can let the user to see through genjutsu and copy jutsu and taijutsu. Their Prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, killed everyone except for his younger brother."

"Oh."

"I'll ask Sasuke, if he would mind a room mate."

"Alright. I'll see you later then, I'm hungry and I'm going to get some dango or something."

She jumped on the desk and went out the window…  
The sandaime was thoughts were…

'Why can't people be normal and actually use the door.'

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud blondey.

"Ne, old man, who was that! She's kinda cute"

"No one Naruto. You'll meet her tomorrow."

* * *

She decided to eat some dango, until she decided to go get some ramen from Ichiraku(SP?)

She sat down and waited for 3 minutes.

"Excuse me, would you something?"

She looked up to see a smiling girl next to an old man. Must be Father and Daughter.

"Yes, I would like one Shrimp Ramen."

"Coming Up!"

She waited 5 minutes until she heard the girl say, "Here you go!"

Yume stared at the ramen and looked up and said, "thank you"

"Itadakimasu"

As she ate her ramen the old cook and the daughter were talking.

"Hmm.. I wonder where's our number one customer?"

"don't worry otou-san, he'll be here in 5..4..3..2..1.."

She turned around to see a blondey take a seat next to her.  
"OI! Old man! I would like 5 Miso ramen!"

"Of course Naruto!"

After 5 minutes the girl gave "Naruto" his 5 bowls of ramen. It took him 5 minutes to eat all of it…

Yume looked in disbelief…

'Damn, where does all that ramen go? And so fast'  
** "Agreed, also Yume,"**

'Hai?'

** "He smells like fox…he's probably the container for the Kyuubi."**

'Okay.'

Yume was in the middle of eating her ramen when a bird landed on her head.

It kept on pecking her head until she noticed it…

"Fine, what is it!"

The bird had a scroll on it's back. Yume opened the scroll and it said.

_ Dear Yume,_

_Sasuke said it was okay for you live in the compound. Go to my office as soon as you get this message._

As soon as she read the message it burned. She turned to the ramen serving girl and gave her money.

"Thank you for eating ramen here!"

"yeah! Thanks"

As the ramen girl turned around to say that to her customer, Yume was already gone.

* * *

"Yeah Saru-jiji? You called?"

The Hokage turned around to see Yume. Yume saw a boy probably the same age. He had dark blue hair, and onyx colored eyes. His face features were flawless…

"Yume, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

She looked at the Uchiha and said.

"Yo!"

* * *

Author's note: WHOOSH! For those who actually reviewed.. thank you!  
and to **Kunaininja** here's your chapter…  
Unfortunately… My internet is not working. So I'll try to upload it and re-edit as fast as I can.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Yume: REVIEW PLEASE!  
Gaara: ….Can't believe it that u made us kiss…  
Yume: It was only a peck on the lips. Gosh…  
Sharon: you know u enjoyed it gaara… don't deny it..  
Gaara: …. What ever…

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!


	6. Meeting the Uchiha!

By: Bleachyum/Sharon

A Spiral Death Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, But that doesn't stop me from writing/reading fanfics

* * *

**

A Spiral Death Dream

Ch.6: Meeting the Uchiha!

* * *

"Yeah Saru-jiji? You called?"

_The Hokage turned around to see Yume. Yume saw a boy probably the same age. He had dark blue hair, and onyx colored eyes. His face features were flawless…_

_ "Yume, this is Sasuke Uchiha."_

_She looked at the Uchiha and said. _

_ "Yo!"  
_

Sasuke Uchiha looked up to see a girl who had really weird eyes standing on the perchof thewindow.

She stared at him then back to "Saru-jiji".

"He's not a talker I assume?" The hokage just nodded. She just chuckled.

"So, emo boy? What's your name?"

He looked up to say,  
"I'm not emo… And it's common courtesy to say your name first before asking some one else's."  
Sasuke just smirked as the words came out of his mouth.

"I see…Well, I don't feel like telling you my name. I will… eventually."

Her smile turned into a straight line. Showing no emotions whatsoever… Just perfect for a shinobi, a tool for killing.

Hokage just sweatdropped…  
'Hmm, only traveling with Kakashi-kun for a week and she actually sounds like him. I pray she isn't as late as he is.'

Her emotionless straight line curled into a smile. Her eyes turned into curvy lines as well.

"My name is Arakawa Karin. Hajimemashite… Uchiha Sasuke…"  
(Nice to meet you)

She stuck out her hand… Waiting for him to shake it.. Sasuke just looked at it and ignore it..

":cough cough: So, you and Sasuke know why you two are here. Am I right?"

They nodded their head in unison and simply said, "Hai."

She had a mirth tone in her voice. She turned to sasuke and said,  
"Sasuke, I hope you don't mind if I stayed at your house for a couple of years."

He just looked down,  
"Hn, I do not mind if you stayed for- wait what? YEARS!"

Yume just smiled at the confused Sasuke.

"Hmph, fine, just don't get in my way."

The hokage grinned and said, " I knew you would understand."

* * *

A few hours later, you could see a young twitching Sasuke and a smiling Yume as they opened the door to a Furniture/Paint Store.

"Why do I have to do this . !"  
He looked up at the ceiling and then stared at Yume and pouted.

"Nice try Sasuke, but your house is totally plain, let's add some colorto it. Shall we -!" She looked at him with a smile.

"No. -.-"  
He crossed his arm and pouted his lips.

"Too bad xP"  
Yume grabbed his arm and pulled him in the closest Furniture/Paint store.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A certain red head was thinking of a certain some one. HINT HINT

"Gaara… it's t-time to e-eat dinner" Temari stuttered, barely abledto walk.

The Red head panda gave her a glare. He stopped rubbing his fingers over the _I love you, Gaara-Kun._indenton the back ofhis necklace.

"I'm not hungry."

"O-oh, okay."

She slowly backed away from the door and closed it.

* * *

"So Uchi-chan, do you like this color of blue? Or this one?"  
Yume showed a still pouting Sasuke a dark color of blue almost like black. Just like his eyes. In her left hand she was holding a lighter color of blue. He twitched as soon as his mind registered the new nickname.

"Don't call me Uchi-chan, and I prefer the darker one, Kaka-chan."

"eh? What's with Kaka-chan?" She sweatdropped, for once.

"Because, In your last name, Ara**ka**wa, you have a Ka. And in your given name, **Ka**rin, you also have a Ka."

"--;;, whatever…Uchi-chan and… instead of paint… Let's buy some furniture."

"Fine… kaka-chan!"

They stared at each other… not love in their eyes… but annoyance.

"UCHI-CHAN"

"KAKA-CHAN"

"UCHI"

"KAKA"

"UCHI  
"KAKA!"

After an hour of yelling kaka and uchi. The owner of the store kicked them out for causing too much noise.

"Good job, uchi uchi-chan!"

"Hmph… There're more stores in Konoha. Baka-chan." (baka-idiot into Kaka haha)

"fine.. let's look for one… ushi-chan." (uchi to ushi and ushi means cow xP)

The hokage let a small chuckle out as he saw the two interact with each other at the furniture store.  
'He's acting like a normal kid again… That's a relief, especially what happened a month ago.'

After five hours of jaded shopping they bought: A Blue Lazy-NinJA sofa, a book shelf, a dining table, more plates, more cups, chairs, a bed, and who knows what else. In total it cost about $100,000.00 in US currency.

The hokage's eyes bugged out after he saw the bill…  
'WHAT THE FUCK!'  
The he saw another bill for $50.89 for food.

Meanwhile, at the UCHIHA Compound, the people at the furniture store brought in the stuff.

It took two hours to put everything in it's place. It would have took one hour but Baka and Ushi argued on where to place the furniture.

* * *

An hour earlier…  
"hey, shouldn't the dining table be in the DINING ROOM, Hence, the name… dining table"

Sasuke pouted and complained,  
"you're acting way different now then at the hokage's office…"

Yume just sighed, "How troublesome"

* * *

Hour later…

Yume prepared a meal for the two of them. It was rice with some kimchee and **cow** meat. (haha kimchee is Korean for spicy lettuce covered with red pepper sauce)

It was quiet, they sat still eating…Yume broke the silence by saying,

"Oi, aren't you guilty?"

Sasuke looked up with total confusion on his face,

"Why should I?"

Yume looked down at her food and ate. Thirty seconds later, she replied,

"Because, your eating your own mother."

"--, how about we call a truce okay?"

"Fine. You stop calling me Baka and I'll stop calling Ushi, okay? Uchi-chan?"

"Fine… Kaka-Chan."

* * *

They finished their meal in total silence. While Yume was in the kitchen washing the dishes, Sasuke was sitting on his new Lazy NinJA sofa.

(get it, lazy boy and lazy ninja? Yea corny, I know.)

He was reading his Academy Book. Because he totally forgot to study, but screw it! He was an Uchiha for gosh sakes! He then remembered what he wanted to ask her.

Yume was washing the dishes, until she heard Ushi… err...Uchi-Chan's voice.

"Oi, Kaka-chan, are you by any chance, going to the Ninja Academy?"

"Yup, I'm going to be in your class, why?"

"Oh, just wondering, and you shouldn't say my horrible nickname in class then, or the FanGirls will kill you."

Yume stopped washing the dishes. She looked up and said, "fan girls?"

"haha, shinpainai uchi-chan, I won't." (shinpainai Don't worry)

She slowly finished the dishes, she heard what uchi-chan said, but would she listen? HELL NO, she could not wait to annoy his little fan girls.

FIN!

* * *

WOOT! An updated chapter!  
Sorry for not updating any sooner, I have summer school and I have to take care of my puppy.

Gaara: I miss, yume-chan:sulks:  
Sasuke: HAH! Yume-chan likes me more than u  
Yume: Actually, I like panda-chan better… I consider you as a friend  
Sasuke:sulks:  
Gaara: YATTA:

Gaara: what the hell was that?  
Sasuke: I know, seriously ushi and uchi-chan!  
Yume: you'll get use to Sharon-chan  
Gaara and Sasuke: OUR CHARACTERS WERE TOTALLY OOC!  
Sharon: it's when you two were younger and actually happier. would u two like being lonely for the rest of your childhood.  
Gaara&Sasuke: no...  
Sharon: thought so..

* * *

REVIEW! THEN I'LL UPDATe xP 


	7. The Academy Is

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto! But this story is mine!

A Spiral Death Dream:

Ch. 7: The Academy is...

By: bleachyum

_Yume was washing the dishes, until she heard Ushi… err...Uchi-Chan's voice._

_"Oi, Kaka-chan, are you by any chance, going to the Ninja Academy?"_

_"Yup, I'm going to be in your class, why?"_

_"Oh, just wondering, and you shouldn't say my horrible nickname in class then, or the Fan Girls will kill you."_

_Yume stopped washing the dishes. She looked up and said, "Fan girls?"_

_"Ha ha, shinpainai uchi-chan, I won't." (Shinpainai don't worry)_

_She slowly finished the dishes, she heard what uchi-chan said, but would she listen? HELL NO, she could not wait to annoy his little fan girls._

000000000000000000000000

Uchi-Chan and Kaka-Chan walked together to the little ninja academy. They walked on the road, both of them were quiet. Yume closed her eyes and remembered a certain redhead. She took off her choker and fingered the letterings. 'I love you, Yume-chan'.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt a sakura blossom fall gently on his face. He looked up and saw sakura blossoms fall. Pink…………Oh how he hated that color. It reminded him of a certain pinky with green eyes. He looked to his right. He saw Yume's eyes closed. The wind silently blew her hair. She looked….amazing. Her midnight blue hair matched his. They could have been mistaken as brothers and sisters, except for her eyes.

He noticed that she was holding something. It was a black lace choker, with an hourglass charm on it. Inside the hourglass was sand. He then looked at what she was wearing. She wore a typically ninja clothes, except she had a symbol of the moon on her back, and on the right side of her arm. Her cargo pants were black while her ¾ length shirt was a dark baby blue.

He also noticed that she didn't see that he was staring at her. He smirked and closed his eyes. 'A ninja must be on guard, at all times'

He put his leg out in front of her. He closed his eyes to hear a thump and oof. But all he heard was a thump from not falling, but jumping.

He looked at Yume. Her eyes were still closed. She was five feet ahead of him. She opened her mouth and said. "Only ninjas that want to die are off guard."

She smiled and waved at Sasuke, who was still gawking.

"I'll see you later, Uchi-Chan."

Yume was walking by herself, actually… Sasuke was five feet behind her, trying to "trip" her. Pshht, she was at least an A-Ranked Kunoichi. Goodness gracious.

**"Arakawa, Karin. Name Stealer..."** The wolf inside of Yume stirred.

'Ahh, go men ne… but... you see…'

0000000000000000000000000000

**Flashback**:

"OI! Old man!"

A persistent young girl named Yume decided to talk to the Hokage.

"Yeees? Yume-Chan?"

He looked up to see the young girl in black. Her face looked serious. So he put down his favorite orange book.

"When I meet the Uchiha kid, I'm going to use a different name…That alright with you?"

The hokage looked at her with a confused face. "Why is that Yume-chan?"

She jumped down from the window and walked to the chair and sat.

"If anyone finds out that Lupin, Yume is still alive… I'm dead."

"I see. So… What's your new name?"

She pondered for awhile. She thought about the moon, which made her think about a certain wolf…

"Arakawa, Karin."

"Hmm… I see. Is that all?"

"Hai… Ano…Am I still doing A and B-Ranked missions?"

"We'll see. But don't get your hopes up…"

She looked down and frowned…

'AHHH! DAMNIT!'

**"Oi, what's wrong baka-chan:giggles:"**

'Shut up you wolf baa-chan! And what's wrong is that I have to do C and D-ranked missions…AGAIN!'  
**:laughs..:**

**End of flash back.**

000000000000000000000

She kept on walking, she didn't know that she passed the Ninja Academy. She kept on walking until she heard Uchi-chan's voice.

"Um…Kaka-chan…Where are you going? The school is here…"

Both Kaka and Uchi sweat dropped…

"Um.. I knew that!"

She appeared right next to Sasuke. They walked together to the classroom. This time her eyes were opened. Instead of a Yellow dot surrounding blue, her eyes were just a normal dark blue. It was like Sasuke's eyes but her eyes weren't completely black. One of his eyebrows went up.

She noticed that as soon as she stepped in the classroom with Sasuke, all the girls glared daggers at her. She took this as an advantage. She linked arms with Sasuke and said…"Uchi-chan…Since I'm new, can you sit next to me? Please?"

Yume said is oh so seductively that Sasuke couldn't resist it. (teehehehe, soo OOC)

"Sure, kaka-Chan."

A certain blondie saw her. And immediately shouted, "Ano sa… Aren't you that girl that the Old Man talked to?"

She looked at him and said yes. She linked arms with her Uchi-chan and walked up and sat next to the blondie.  
"Ano, what's your name? Mine is Uzumaki Naruto! FUTURE HOKAGE! Dattebayo!"

Yume just sweatdropped…

"My name is Arakawa Karin."

"Do you like ramen?"

"Yes I do."

Sasuke was intrigued, who would've thought that someone would actually talk to naruto, when all the adults told the little kids not to. As soon as he was finishing his thought, he came back to reality, where Naruto and Yume were on top of the desk and glaring each other.

"MISO RAMEN IS THE BEST! DATTEBAYO!"

"NOOO! SHRIMP RAMEN IS!"

They both kept on glaring… Sasuke just sweatdropped. After two minutes they sat back down and asked each other what kind of manga did they liked and the both agreed that perverts should die. Sasuke just sweatdropped again.

'So Random, Naruto and Kaka-chan.. Dude not cool, why isn't she talking to me? She's just talking to Naruto.'

'I think you're just jealous…'

"Who THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Apparently, Sasuke was so shocked, he actually said "who the hell are you" out loud.  
"Ano, Uchi-chan, are you alright…in the head?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare.

Everything was alright until the students heard yelling in the hallways, most of them were, 'I'm going to get to sit next to Sasuke-kun, so BACK OFF INO-PIG!' and 'NO YOU ARE NOT, FOREHEAD GIRL!'

Yume whispered into Sasuke's ear. She whispered, "what's going on?" Sasuke responded by turning his small smile into a big frown/glare.

Yume looked at the door to see what was going to pop out. Everybody else was just doing what ever they wanted, it seemed like this kind of stampede happened everyday.

The running stopped, after 2 minutes. The door was thrown open. Two girls were fighting to get through the door.

"I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"NOO! ME FIRST!"

They struggled through the door after 4 more minutes they got out.

"ahhh! Some bitch is sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

Yume looked down the row to see who this 'bitch' was, until she realized it was her. Her body was leaking deadly killer intent, every citizen in Sunagakure felt it.  
(hinata,naruto,karin,sasuke,kiba,shikamaru):seating oder

"WHO THE HELL ARE U CALLING ME A BITCH? YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

The two girls were shivering, too afraid to look at her. One of them had blonde hair but not as bright as Naruto's hair. She wore a purple top that showed her midriff. And a short purple skirt. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, she had long hair. Her eyes were a dull blue, Yume liked Naruto's eyes better. He was a nice person. No wonder why that Hyuuga girl likes him.

The other girl with her was probably the blonde's friend, but they decided to be 'rivals' just because of love. It was probably Sasuke that separated them. And instead of focusing on toning their skills, they were too busy flirting with guys instead.

Yume turned her focus back onto the girls. She looked at them and turned around.

"You guys are worthless, instead of training to be a good ninja, your too busy with love. Pathetic. No wonder Uchi-Chan doesn't like you, wait, I meant Sasuke-kun doesn't like you."

They looked at her appalled. Who in the hell calls them names?

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch"

Ino and Sakura rushed up but before they even moved, Yume ran and sneaked behind them and grabbed two kunais and placed it to their throats.

"A ninja must be on guard at all times."

A kunai was pressed on Yume's throat.

"But, only ninjas that want to die are off guard."

She smiled and turn around, "I'm glad that you pay attention, but…"

Her body poof, that only left a class full of shocked kids, a surprised Sasuke, a sleeping shikamaru, and a scared to shit Ino and Sakura.

"What! Kage bunshin? That's a jounin level jutsu!"

Sasuke was saying to himself…

'Let see, right, left, above… Where is she!'

Two hands sprouted out and grabbed Sasuke ankles.

"How about below?"

Before she could pull him into the ground, a teacher with a scar on his face came in and said,

"Arakawa Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, You two almost passed, you know have to do the Writing exams and the Weapon Test. I observed you two, you guys passed the Jutsu Test."

TSUZUKU!  
TO BE CONTINUED!

000000000000000000000000

author notes:

im sorry that you kids waited sooo long

FORGIVE ME!  
so I made this story 4 pages long instead of 3 or 2..

I LOVE U!

ahh this might be on a short hiatus.. cuz i have no idea what to write next

ahh.. see you around kiddies!

REVIEW! NOOOW!

please?


	8. Romance Repeats

_Dear people that reviewed, and told me to update or ELSE! This is SHARON SPLENDID! And I'm here to present you formally, the 8th chapter of A Spiral Death Dream. This was on hiatus because I'm working on a joint fan fiction with my vampire buddy Chandler. Who created the weird yet funny stories. Mix Funny, random, serious, romance and you get **A Secret That Deceived Fate** **READ NOW**.

* * *

_

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Shy Princess and the others that reviewed!**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish but i don't T-T**

* * *

**

A Spiral Death Dream: Chapter 8: Romance Repeats.

By: SHARON SPLENDID!

* * *

It's been three months since Sasuke and Karin graduated. Karin and Sasuke were the only ones to graduate early.

After a five hour intense training hour. Their incompetent sensei dismissed them. They were covered in sweat and grime. Their clothes were ripped, and Karin's shirt was about to fall apart until a certain Uchiha lend her his shirt.

They walked home, scratch that, they ran for their lives. As soon as the rabid fan girls saw THE Uchiha, with NO Shirt but soft pale skin. A mob suddenly formed.  
The two were able to escape but not so easily.They ended up in front of a Grocery Store. Which was quite good actually.

Karin and Sasuke were the only ones to graduate very early. They were only 5 years old! Since they were an odd number, their group was out of two man squads with a jounin-sensei.

Their jounin-sensei would train them for 6 or 7 years until they were ready for the Chuunin Exams.

Fortunately, among the graduating class, one annoying yet weird kid didn't graduate.

"Karin-San! Sasuke-Kun! MAY YOUR YOUTH SHINE GRACIOUSLY!" A green asparagus was jumping in front of them. It had the most fuzziest eyebrows ever.

Sasuke turned to Karin, totally ignoring the flamboyant asparagus.

"Kaka-Chan, do we need to buy anything at the market?"

"Hmm… Let me check."

The Asparagus sweat dropped and left.

Karin and Sasuke didn't notice that their classmate went away or even noticed that the boy talked to him.

Yume or Karume checked her kunai pouch to see if she had THE list. After ten minutes passed she finally found it.

On the floor was littered with, thirty-five kunai and shurikens, three small scrolls, a tooth brush, soap, candy, her lucky rock, and her hourglass charm necklace.

She saw the things lying on the ground, abandoned. She picked up the charm chocker first, since it was more valuable then the rest.

"What was that?"

Sasuke still looked straightwards, as if he wasn't talking to her at all. She stopped and turned to him. Which made him stopped in the process; they were walking to the grocery store.

"Oh it's nothing." She smiled and kept on walking. Sasuke didn't keep on walking; he stared at her then slowly jogged up to her.

"What about the stuff you left there? I doubt you have any money left to buy more kunai and shurikens. Let alone a toothbrush."

"Oh Crap! Arigatou Uchi-chan!"  
She rushed back and bent down to pick up the stuff. (Thank you)

Sasuke sighed and waited. It took her five minutes for her to gather all the junk she had.

The two almost passed the store before they realized.

"Do you have the list?" Sasuke was actually staring at her.

"Yes I do, NEVER FEAR! FOR KARIN IS HERE!" The list was in her right hand.

"Yeah, you're stupid." Sasuke took the list and went in the store and left her all alone on the street with her Nice Guy Pose.

Rock lee suddenly appeared and joined her, and was rambling on about youth. She secretly and stealthily disappeared and Rock Lee was left all alone with his fuzzy eyebrows, still ranting about youth.

: A/n: aww poor lee-kun

Yume entered the store to see Sasuke studying hard at the list. He kept on squinting. So she decided to make a joke about it.

"You need glasses, Uchi-chan?"

"No…What made you think of such horrible thoughts?"

"You're squinting, and there's a one inch space between your nose and the paper."

"Uh…"

"Don't worry; you can always get the _emo_tional glasses."

"…..Just look for the 100 Percent All Wheat Bran with No Sugar Added Cereal."

She sighed in defeat, knowing that Sasuke could never take a joke. She's been living with him for about, what? 3-4 months?

She walked among the aisle and bent down to see if the cereal was there. There it was the most jaded cardboard box ever.

She reached it and grabbed it. She stood up and called Sasuke's name.

"UCHI-CHAN! I FOUND THE CEREAL!"

He winced at the voice the banshee released. He walked up to her and grabbed the cereal.

"What else do we need?"  
Sasuke looked down at the list and began naming the things.

"Hmm…We still need: bar soap, dish detergent, chicken, meat, rice, crackers, black nail polish, purple eyeliner, a jug of water, one box of Shrimp Ramen and snack bars."

"I see." Yume grinned to herself, knowing that Sasuke didn't see or hear about the black nail polish, purple eyeliner, crackers, and ramen.

He walked by to get to the Snack Aisle, knowing that the snack bars would be there. Why wouldn't it be there?

As he walked by Yume, he simply said,

"We're not buying nail polish, make up, and junk food."

Yume pouted which he ignored. He took about ten long agonizing minutes deciding on which was cheaper, and which was tastier and which was healthier.

Until he decided that he shouldn't buy it.  
:a/n: my sister actually did this... I was really pissed off at her.

"YOU TOOK TEN MINUTES JUST TO BUY SOME SNACK BARS! AND YOU DECIDED NOT TO BUY IT!"

They were walking to the cashier; she was looking him in the eye and pouted. He shook it off by a…

"Hn…"

The girl at the cashier looked about twenty years old. She was quite bored until she saw the two of them.

But of course she had to ask the dreaded question. She was so young too.

"Aw, how cute! Are you guys dating?"

Both of them leaked out killer intent and gave the girl cashier a death glare.

"Just.Hurry.Up." Sasuke growled. Yume roared.

The poor girl sweat dropped and was backing away slowly, seeing their head bands, they were shinobi. Very scary shinobi.

As the groceries were in the bag and ready to go, Sasuke carried two as Karin/Yume carried none.

They walked by a Sakura Tree. It reminded him of the Genin Exams. Their new sensei was a lazy ass jounin with silver hair and a mask.

She couldn't believe that he was the guy that named her. She was the Yondaime's daughter. But all her looks were of her mother.

Sensei's hitae-ate was covering one of his eye. His most prized possession: an orange book, with a no-no sign for little kiddies like them on the back.

* * *

She was looking up at the sky; her eyes were a full deep blue. It was slightly darker then Naruto's eyes. He didn't know what made her changed it but it looked pretty nice. 

Her eyes were filled with life yet still mysterious. It was a windy evening. Her Midnight hair was flowing. She smiled. Too bad she knew that he was stealing glances at her.

But she was too. He must've been cold. He wasn't wearing anything on top, but only shorts for bottom. She stared at the amazing torso. It wasn't tan but definetly built. It has nice six packs. It almost made her drool.

'eww. I'M STARTING TO BECOME A FANGIRL!'

Her rants were once ignored by a low voice, with amusement.

"You like what you see?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"No! Ano, Uchi-Chan, Aren't you cold?" She looked at him with worried eyes. It showed that she cared for him. Yet she couldn't forget her one love in Suna.

"No, I'm alright." He looked at her, eyes connecting. Onyx and Midnight. Then it disconnected.

"Are you sure? Sensei will be disappointed if your sick tomorrow." She pouted, she was worried for a rock.

"Yes, I am sure." He looked straight and walked ahead. Yume knew this was the time not to ask again.

* * *

Yume was lying in her futon, thinking about Panda-Chan. She wished she could write, but alas, fate was cruel. She sat up and was leaning on the wall. 

It was dark. Her favorite time of the day or night. She looked outside then at the wall in front of her. When she turned her head, she swore she saw Jade Eyes, staring at her.

She looked down, there was sand on her floor.

A message scrawled out:

Meet me: in the forest, tomorrow early morning one a.m. Love, You-know-who

She smiled at the floor in the night time. Not knowing that one pair of jade eyes looked amused, yet serious.

* * *

Yet in another room, a boy looked frustrated. His face was scrunched up into a scowl. 

'_KaKa-Chan, Aishiteru, yet I can never tell you.' _A boy with onyx eyes and rooster hair sighed. (aishiteru-I love you)

He pondered about the necklace. He had good eyesight, but he was far sighted. Not near sighted! He saw what was on the hour glass; when it was lying on the floor.

It was engraved. _'I love you'_

He did what he has not done in ages. He went on his knees and cried.

**TSUZUKU!**

**TO BE CONTINUTED!**

Okay, I know Uchi-chan is very OOC in this chapter. But forgive me?

Also, I know... five year olds can fall inlove! It's love at first sight!  
rawr...

forgive me!

Next Chapter: Secret Rendezvous

REVIEW! OR THE ASPARAGUS IS GOING TO EAT YOU!  
or transform you into a Rock Lee Look-a-like.

Yes, it's scary… I know.

-SHARON SPLENDID!


	9. secrets revealed

A Spiral Death Dream

By: bleach yum

Chapter: 9

* * *

**: Time Skip: 4 years later.

* * *

**

The day came like the time you step on a pin for the first time; you feel it slowly rising and later on it's still throbbing.

Yume woke up. Her eyes opened and closed two times. Was it a dream or not? She got up and stepped on some brown sand. He has left his mark.

Today started out very splendid.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. 'What time is it?' 

He went to the bathroom, took a piss, and washed his hand with WARM WATER AND SOAP. He looked into the mirror and rubbed his eyes. He had purple bags under his dull onyx eyes. His hair looked oily and was not in the rooster hair position. What a failure... tsk tsk...

He took off his sleeping pants and shirt and went into the shower. He felt awake and clean as the warm water trickled down his pale torso.

He opened his eyes and realized that he forgot to take off his boxers. He sweatdropped and then took them off and continued his shower.

* * *

a/n: I'm not being graphic here. Okay perverts?

* * *

He got out with a towel around his waist and one draped over his shoulder. His hair was slightly dry and was in the perfect rooster position that any other Uchiha would be jealous of. He went to his bedroom and put on his usual attire. 

As he was putting his shoes on, he wondered why everybody in the village wore the same clothing each and every day. He looked at his closet. There were ten pairs of shirts and pants all the same textile/design. And two pairs of the same shoes with thirty pairs of clean and unoriginal boxers. He sweat dropped.

* * *

a/n: -.-

* * *

He walked down the halls to the kitchen to see a dancing Yume sweetly humming a tune. She was cooking breakfast and this time it was for TWO not just for one. 

The second time this morning he sweat dropped.

"Ohaiyo! Uchi-Chan!" Her face had a huge smile, and her eyes were curved.

"…" Sasuke was bewildered and scared. Kaka-chan was never _this_ happy in the morning. He shuddered as the flash back came under this sentence.

* * *

**Flashback**

…..

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

He was too scared to let the author write the flash back, for he is now in his little emo corner, crying and telling him self that every thing would go alright.  
He was singing the Happy Song to soothe his unstable emotions.

"Nani? What's with that face?!" She let down the smile a notch and her eyes were opened.

Getting his composure back rather quickly, he cleared his throat and said,

"Well, have you notice that you have upside down triangles under each eye and your eyes are purple. Also you have these barely noticeable fangs."

He was two inches away from her mouth.

"Eh? NANI? PURPLE EYES? FANGS?!! TRIANGLES?" Her eyes were big as dinner plates.

* * *

a/n: 0.0

* * *

"Now I think more about it, you look like your brother is that Inuzuka kid." Of course she didn't hear him because she ran off at top-shinobi speed to the nearest mirror, which was in the bathroom. 

Yume looked into the mirror. He was right. She had black upside-down triangles under her eyes. And her eye color was not midnight blue anymore, it was a dark purple. She stretched her mouth with her two index fingers and examined her "fangs".

'Ahh, Uchi-Chan was right. I do have fangs.'

* * *

**Teeheeheee!!**

'AH! Baa-Chan! You evil hag! What did you do?'

**Be grateful gakki! You are sucking my chakra. And it had some side effects. Hey, at least you still look hot. I bet your sensei will try to put the moves on you. **

'I'M FUCKING NINE YEARS OLD!!! Matte, after I suck all your chakra, do I get a bushy tail?'

'**Nine year olds and their A.D.D. minds. '**

**After you suck up all my chakra ::mumbles:: ungrateful brat:: I'll teach you this summoning so you can summon me and my scrolls.**

'Sweet I get to learn new jutsu!!'

'**By the time you master these, you'll probably be in the Anbu.' **

* * *

Sasuke was behind Karin being a little freaked out. So far she was in the tub sitting in the fetal position, and mumbling and then laughing. 

'Girls are so weird'

* * *

**Flashback: 4 years ago at 1 a.m.**

* * *

A girl in loose pigtails was sitting on her bed. She was dressed up and was waiting in the dark. A pair of jade eyes spotted the girl. She heard something from the corner of her room. 

It was dark, and out of instinct she threw a shuriken where the sound was heard. The shuriken reached its target and you could hear that sound when knife cuts through cloth.

She smirked, "I got you." She then smiled.

The figure that made the sound came closer. He was close to the moon light. So all you could see were a pair of Jade eyes.

His eyes held amusement in its bars.

"You've gotten better." He came out: his attire was some what the same. But he sported a gourd on his back. Yume thought it held sand within it.

Gaara was about to speak when a thump was heard from the room next door.

"KARIN!! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep! Train OUTSIDE::Mumbles:: ignorant girls these days."

Gaara's invisible eye brows were in the position of bewilderedness.

He sort of growled out, "Who.the.hell.was.that?"

She answered, "The guy I live with. There's no rent, also, I get to annoy him all the time!"

She smiled. Gaara was sort of relieved that his girlfriend wasn't two timing him. Or else, there would've been a massacre in Konoha.

He didn't know what came over him but he came closer and closer, till he was one inch away from his girlfriend.

Then he jumped on her. Apparently, both demons controlled their container as a joke. It was a rough night. The sun came up at 6:47am. Gaara was awake of course he was sort of surprised that Shukaku didn't control him. But he was quite thankful.

* * *

He looked down to see a girl's head with fantastic midnight hair using his chest as a pillow. His arms were wrapped around her and rubbed her back. She was so warm so he went closer. 

But the girl went even closer and wrapped her leg around him and drooled.

Gaara didn't know whether to blush or to sweat drop. But he did both.

'Shukaku what are these feelings? It's as if their's something pounding in my chest.'

**Shut up kid, I'm trying to sleep**

The red head sighed and in his mind, he wish this never ends.

_Wish this never ends._

* * *

was about to end here, but chandler is like my servant right now, begging me to update so i'll make it a little longer. 

and i also wrote a outline of the plot, so i won't have writer's block. chandler loves the plot...

* * *

Present Time

When she woke up, she felt cold. She sat up in bed in confusion, until she realized that she was alone once again. It was that dream again.

'Panda-chan...'

She got up and stretched. She lazily walked into the bathroom not even bothering to see if anyone was in it.

She bumped into a figure.

'Wow, that's strange...'

She open to see her eyes to see Sasuke taking a piss at the toilet... She looked at Sasuke and at Sasuke's business. She quickly put her hands to her eyes and ran out.

The author doubts that she's troubled...

"MY VIRGIN EYES!!! AHH!! I'M BLIND!!! I'M SCARED FOR EVER!!"

nevermind...

* * *

Well ALL of that was in the morning, it was almost noon when Yume/Karin ran into the bathroom. 

Now seeing all the lovely yet small, beastly features on her face, she started to twitch...

**Also you know what tops the cake?**

Yume grimly muttered a "what?"

**This transformation is like Demonic Vessel Puberty. **

'Is that it? Just Puberty? Then I bet Gaara is going through this too.'

**Not Really, You'll probably grow fur, a bushy tail, and have wolf ears.**

Yume couldn't help twitch in her eye.

"WHATT?!"

**You better tell that Uchiha kid then, who knows what the hell he might do?**

**" ... "**

**Finally, silence for once!**

'Urousai, baa-chan'

* * *

Yume felt a soothing back massage. She purred. Wait, do wolves even purr?!! Well in this damn story IT DOES!! 

"Ano, Kaka-Chan, is that a moustache?"

Once she heard moustache, she opened her eyes and quickly jumped up and landed on the mirror.

She looked down, Her tail was swinging to and fro. She looked down at her nails, or use to be nails they were claws now and the "nails" were metallic!

Her hand were more like normal hands instead of paws, probably to help her kill more easily and swiftly.

Her face was engulfed in Midnight Fur and she had whiskers and more defined fangs from before.

She looked down at her feet, and instead of normal bare feet, they were paws! She looked up to see that she had wolf ears on the top of her head. They twitched.

She looked on both sides of her head to see if she had normal ears. If so, they'll probably be hidden by the fur.

She turned and smiled at Sasuke who fainted. She sweatdropped, well it could've been worst.

* * *

**A few moments in time passes by**

"um, Kaka-chan, I had the weirdest ::yawns:: dream about you! You were like wolf."

"Uh.. Sasuke, I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE! I'M NO FOOL!"

" ...AHH!! Your a wolf...girl!" He backed away.

"err anyways, You know how kyuubi attacked and all? Well he got some help by a demon named Arakawa Karin."

"What wolf demon?!! They never tell us anything."

She chuckled when she heard this.

"Well, considering it is a S-Rank Secret."

He stopped complaining.

"Wait, Arakawa Karin, isn't that your name? Or is it a pseudo name?"

She smiled, "Sharp as ever! Well, My real name is..."

She paused and did a few hand signs.

"My real name is, Lupin Yume."

"Wait, what jutsu did you just did?"

"A sound barrier, so no one can hear us, also..."

She then smiled very sadistically.

"If you break this secret, then both of us are dead. So shh.."

She put her fingers to her mouth, as if to silence the boy. To top it all off er eyes were wide and purple. They had the look of zombie in it.

He slowly nodded. "Yes."

* * *

In Suna... 

Gaara was hiding in his room under his bed, he didn't take a bubble bath with Mr. Rubber Duckie for three days. The blinds were also shut.

He slowly walked to his vanity mirror, and stared at himself...

He had racoon ears, and the sign of insomnia were darker around his eyes. He had fangs and had tan fur. He now had a sudden craving for some Sake and felt like partying in Las Vegas...

He shook his head. His hand like paws had gold nails. They were already stained with blood. His feet/paws still hurt because he still didn't break them in. He walked for miles.

He smirked because this will all be over in atleast 1 more hour.

"Yume must've gotten it right now, bwahahaha it takes four weeks to deal with it."

He heard a loud cry.

Yup, he was positive that she found out she was going through Demonic Vessel Puberty.

_TSUZUKU!_

_owari!!_

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT!! BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY THESE DAYS. FORGIVE ME!!! I love you all!! 

yeah, u know how the Inuzuka have nin-dogs. And are very connected to dogs. Well legend says, that wolves were the first dogs. So yeah..

Instead of red markings her's is black.

:Chandler: WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BEAUTICA?! ur leaving me with ending issues! (school project) NPW MRS.MEAKIM WILL FAIL ME!

haha guess what song? xP

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO T-T

* * *

Written by: SHARONSPLENDID! 


	10. let the training begin!

A Spiral Death Dream

By: Bleach yum

:**Chandler was here... or was she?:**

_i doubt it_

Chapter: 10

Let the Training Begin!

* * *

"Uchi-Chan! Thanks for keeping my secret!" Yume was now leaping and jumping and who knows what? 

"For the last 12,874,913 time, your welcome!!" Sasuke was getting quite agitated. This was the 12,874,913 time she said thank you.

She did what no one would expect her to do. She…HUGGED HIM and kissed him on the cheek.

Of course the little Uchiha was now blushing and muttering something about 'troublesome girls.'

'_Great…I'm starting to sound like the dobe and that lazy ass -.-' _

**_"HEY! At least she gave you some action…" _**

_'I should get rid of you someday…'_

_**"Babe, I'm here forever and ever."**_

_'Just my luck…-.-'

* * *

_

_**Flashback ONCE MORE!**_

_"Hokage-sama! Ohayo!" Yume jumped into the window making the hokage wonder. _

_'Why doesn't anyone use the door like a normal ninja?' _

_"Ohayo, Karin-Chan. Oh? Sasuke-kun is here too? What a surprise." Sarutobi cocked one of his eyes upward. Since Sasuke was the blunt and straight forwarded little boy he just went straight to the point._

_"Hokage-sama. I know about the eight tailed wolf. Kaka-chan is actually Lupin Yume. And no I won't betray her."_

_The hokage pondered for a bit. "Sasuke-kun, what you just said is quite the big responsibility. Can you handle it?" _

_With this saying, he just smirked. "Hell yeah." Yume was just smiling and humming softly.

* * *

_

**Time Skip: 3 years **

As the time passed by, Yume started to fill out her curves somewhat nicely and she looked 20 instead of 12.

* * *

Yume was in the bathroom taking a warm shower when an Anbu tapped her shoulder. 

"Arakawa, Karin you've been summoned by the Hokage along with the Uchiha Sasuke." You could tell the Anbu was enjoying this view.

"Why didn't you tell Sasuke instead of disrupting my shower…" Any one could tell that she was very upset.

"Uh…I..I…" The Wolf mask Anbu started to sweat bullets. He knew that Sasuke was very over protective of Yume and would kill anyone if they even groped her. Yume was about to give the Anbu a punch until he cleverly poofed away.

'I'll get him…very soon…Taro-San you are so dead.'

A/N: Did you think it was Kakashi? IT WASN'T! xP.

* * *

After she got out of the shower she put on a black beater and some shorts. She stealthily walked into Sasuke's room and poured some fresh ice water on his greasy little emo head. The Uchiha woke up with a shocked expression and looked around. He saw Yume. With a bucket in her right hand… oh, how his mind wanders! 

"What the hell was that for::insert death glare here::" She looked down and then smirked and walked out. When she was in the hall way she shouted. "We were supposed to meet the Hokage 1 hour ago so get ready!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. '_She's even gotten Kakashi's bad habit…Tardiness.'_

"**Oi, retard…Get dress! Oh and nice bulge down there: smirks:"**

Sasuke looked down and blushed…

'_Damn it, she saw…' _A/N: Oops sorry for that dirty thought! it seemed funny!

* * *

**One Hour Later:**

Sasuke and Yume walked into the office to see a pretty pissed off Sandaime Hokage in their presence.

"What's your excuse?" He started to twitch… Not only did she reminded him of Kakashi-kun, she even started to come to every meeting two hours late… How horrific!!

"We were in the middle of the street when a fish merchant kept on badgering us to buy some fish and I was like, _'NEVER!' _And then Uchi-Chan was like _'I WANT SOME!! WITH TOMATOES… KAKA-CHAN BUY THEM FOR ME…NOW!!'  
_And then I was like, _'Not now Uchi-Chan, we have to meet the Hokage.'_ But then Uchi-Chan gave me that look that makes me feel so guilty. So I bought two pounds of tomato fish and I realized that they will soil in this weather so, Uchi-Chan and I walked two miles to our home and put the in the refrigerator and then we were tired so we got some ice cream, which is on the opposite side of town and then we walked here."

During this so called story, Sasuke just nodded to some parts especially to the tomato fish part. The Hokage started to twitch. But Kakashi, their sensei was hearing them with this special jutsu and clearly understood their situation and agreed with them.

But the hokage had one thought in his head. '_Like Teacher, like student -.-' _

"Anyways…We are here to talk about the Genin Selections." The hokage cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, you are nominated to Team 7 with: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and your sensei will be Hateke Kakashi!"

Sasuke face vaulted. He had to be with the dobe, stupid fan girl, and tardy ero-sensei.

_'MY LUCK…IT'S...__ IT'S...HORRIBLE!! T.T'_

_**"Kid, your luck was never good anyways."**_

_'What's that suppose to mean?'_

_**"Well, you never actually saw the girl naked, and you keep on dreaming about her"**_

_'Shut up.'

* * *

_

Hokage and Yume were staring at Sasuke because, well he looked like a zombie and he started to drool. So Yume got out her camera and snapped a few pictures.

"Anyways, Yume, you are promoted to Anbu!!" Yume was smiling like crazy. Sasuke was some what proud but jealous. And Kakashi, well…He was just Kakashi.

"Congratulations Yume!" They all looked behind them to see Kakashi-Sensei clapping. He was of course smiling because of the side ways C replacing his eyes.

"Also, Yume. We got a special tip-off from one of our spies. You may now enter!" A man with midnight hair tied into a pony tail walked in. His bangs framed his face and under his eyes had markings. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on them. He was…

"Itachi!! What the hell are you doing here?!!" Itachi smiled at his brother.

"Been a long time, otouto. Did you train while I was gone?"

Sasuke looked confused so, Itachi started to explain. "Well, Sasuke…It wasn't me that killed off the whole Uchiha Clan. Well, it was actually Otou-san."

"LIES!! YOUR TELLING LIES!! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT HE WOULD KILL THE WHOLE CLAN?!"

Itachi looked down, " I'm sorry Sasuke, if I didn't kill him...He would've destroyed Konoha. "

::insert crying moment here at a broken family filled with lies that have been told to each other so perfectly it is scary, where is all the blood?!::

Sasuke looked down then up. He saw his brother's face. "Then why did you kill both of them, why did you kill okaa-san?"

Itachi looked outside and admired the landscape. "Well, she was a lieing whore and a backstabber. Sasuke...she wanted to RAPE you."

"What?!! Nasty...Doesn't she know that she's my MOTHER?!!"

The hokage, Kakashi, and Karin were starting to sweat drop. This was an uncomfortable conversation.

Karin cleared her throat and said, "How about you two talk about this family issue some other time, anyways, what were you saying, hokage-sama?"

"Itachi, tell them the bad news." She switched her attention to the older brunette.

"Well, we got this huge ass tip off that Oto and Suna are going to attack us during the Chuunin exams."

The hokage decided to interupt Itachi, "Karin-Chan, you are to go under cover as a subsitute proctor, an Anbu guard, and a contestant for the Chuunin Exams. This is an A-Rank Mission. Do you agree to take this first mission?"

She looked determined, a trait very common in her mother and father's blood. "HELL YEAH!"

* * *

Yume was given her the standard uniform, a raccoon mask, standard katana, and black-nin shoes. She went into the bathroom to change. When she stepped out, her hair were in a messy bun, and her slim uniform moved with her, it suited her figure. Her mask was on, a raccoon/badger. Her collar was long enough to hide her chocker, nobody noticed her...Perfect 

She went to the hokage for the tattoo, clearly saying that you are part of the Anbu. She waited till it was over, there was a slight spiral on her left arm.

She was to leave with Itachi to train for six months. During those times Itachi would train her until he thought she was ready. She would not see anyone else except for her "so called" sensei during those six months...What else could happen?

As she was leaving with Itachi she was stopped by the Hokage.

"Welcome to the Anbu Corps; Midnight Wolf." She smirked and waved good bye to Uchi-Chan and Kakashi-sensei. As Itachi was in disguise as another Anbu he whispered in her ear,

"Time to start your tort-- err...training."

**"a force of habit for all hot males with a hidden evil agenda"**

Yume cried in her mind...'_Sadistic Bastard... T.T'_

_

* * *

_

**Owari!!!**

sorry if this chapter is like rushed!! GOMEN NASAI!!! This story will probably end in like 2 or more chapters.

Suggestions would be amazing right now, cuz... I might get writer's block.

* * *

also, i shall post up or already post up the 2nd chapter of **_I Kissed the Rain_**

jaa-ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if so, Sakura would be dead and Naru-chan and Gaa-chan will be dating   
**:still hate u sharon:**  
_shut up chandler_

* * *

Written by: SHARONSPLENDID!!! "a.k.a." bleachyum 


	11. not a chapter! NOTICE

Dear Loving Reviewers/readers and people that are too lazy to actually review,

I'm sorry to say that this fanfic will be declared, Discontinued. I'm very, very remorseful to think this, but I'm busy. I know we are all. But, I'm failing science, and I have a so called C in most of my subjects. The reason why I chose this path is because, there's too many plot holes, and I don't have the ability to write, apparently procrastination is flowing through my blood stream.

Do not fear my dear readers:

For I, Bleachyum, is announcing that I'll write a new fanfic called "Hinata-rella and the Prince"

I'll probably continue "A Death Dream" in the summer. Or during school breaks.

I apologize.

Sincerely,

bleachyum

* * *

P.S. Oh god, chandler is going to KEEEEEL MEE!!

GAARA-KUN SAVE ME!!

* * *

Oh by the way, Happy Holidays!

Bwuhahaha guess what I got for chandler??

I got her this personalized mix CD by me.

And the cover was Naruto and Gaara!!

If you guys want, I could show it to you xP

* * *

Anyways, ahem… I'm deeply sorry. 


End file.
